Mysterious S
by RawrRoni
Summary: Sonny has had a bad day. As she says "Her worst day ever". She has come to the last straw and no other than THE CDC broke it. Find out what happens in Mysterious "S". Hope the story is better then the summary. Je T'adore SWAC. I don't own anything.


_**Hellur people! It's Roni here with a new one shot. I am sorry that I haven't been writing, but writers block is like living hell! But not as much as school. Well enjoy and I would love it if you reviewed! Oh and I know it was crappy and my grammer is crappy also. I wrote this quickly but felt like sharing it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. :'(**_

**Sonny POV**

Today has been the worst day in the history of Sonny Munroe living! First, this morning I spilled cereal on myself. Isn't that amazing? No. Secondly, my car decided to brake down in the middle of the road. It was so embarrassing! Last, but not least, Tawni decided to trash the dressing room looking for her Coco Moco Coco. Dang her and her fashion needs.

After seeing the dressing room, I stormed off to the cafeteria. While eating my green goop that tasted like apple pie, I made a list of the events of today that have been bad.

_1. Cereal Spill_

_2. Car Stuff_

_3. Dressing Room Disaster_

That's not that bad. Let's see about the upsides of the day.

_1. Zip_

_2. Zap_

_3. Nothing_

Okay. That's bad.

It's 2:00 PM already? All that I can add to my good list is that I found an old necklace that says _**C+S**_ on it. It looks like it is a 2 or 3 years old. I have been on the show about that long. Creepy.

I pulled the necklace around my neck and clamped it shut.

_I wonder what **C+S** stands for. _

I sat on the leopard couch and thought about the initials. I thought and thought and . . . . . . . . fell asleep.

"Hey Munroe!" I jumped.

"Cooper, did you have to freaking wake me up?"

"Well someone is cranky . . . . . ."

"Just shut it Cooper! I have had the worst day ever! I ruined my favorite shirt with cereal, my car broke down, Tawni trashed the room (as you can see), and to top it all off you decided to come bother the hell out of me!"

"Woah. Language Munroe. We don't wanna scare the-"

"Shut up! I have had it with you and your ego!" and with that, I stomped to the bus stop. I would say home, but that would be illogical seeing my car is jacked up!

_**Little did Sonny Munroe know, the one good thing that happened to her that day dropped to the floor in front of Chad Dylan Cooper as she left. It lay next to his foot and her heart.**_

**The Next Day**

Today has been good so far. No ruined shirts, no crappy cars, and so far no CDC.

_More like 2 good things and one bad one._

Oh gosh, please no more stupid voice in my head crap.

_Well fine then. Be mean to the imaginary voice. I was only trying to help._

Whatever.

The day is almost over and I still haven't seen Chad. Maybe I will go find him.

_Knock, Knock._Why is the door opening by itself?

I walked into the humungous dressing room and heard something that sounded like crying coming from the bathroom. I opened the door and found Chad Dylan Cooper, as handsome as ever (even if his eyes were red), on the floor.

"Oh, hey Sonny." He said, his eyes still on something in his hand.

"Oh, so we are on first name basis now, are we?" I said, making him chuckle. "Chad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I caught a brief glimpse of what he was holding.

"Where did you get that necklace Chad?"

"Oh, Well, I lost it 2 years ago somewhere on set and I found it yesterday." So it's his. That makes sense. Now who is the mysterious _**"S"**_?

"Well it's pretty. Can I ask you what the letters stand for?"

"Just some old crush." I swear I saw him blush.

"So you still like them?"

"Ya." He said with a sigh. "Here, why don't you keep it. Bring it to me later if you want me to change the inscription. I need to get back to set." He handed me the beautiful necklace.

"Um, thanks Chad. And don't worry, you will get her someday. I mean you are CDC." He smirked.

I kissed him on the cheek and started to walk out. I hid behind the door and waited for him to come out. Then, I kissed him. A full, blissful kiss on the lips. I ran before I could see his reaction.

When I got back to the dressing room, I eyed the necklace. I opened it up and looked all around the necklace. In micro pront on the back of the necklace it said:

_**My heart, from this day on belongs to Sonny Munroe. Always has, always will. Till the day I die.**_

_**Hope you liked it! Please review!**_

_**~Roni :D**_


End file.
